


Right Here, Right Now

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [93]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating, Omega Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What about omega!Jared working as a barista and alpha!Jensen coming in for coffee. One of those fuck-mate-love at first sight things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

**Prompt:** What about omega!Jared working as a barista and alpha!Jensen coming in for coffee. One of those fuck-mate-love at first sight things.

 

 Supposedly, everyone out in the world had a “soulmate”. For every omega, there was an alpha. They could be with other people but there was one person in the world that belonged with them like no one else could. It would be love and lust and passion and devotion wrapped up in a single person. People went on journeys across the world to try and find their other half. Jared always assumed that more people would be soulmate-less because there were millions of people on the earth. However there was a supposed magical link between the two mates and they managed to find each other. The population without their soulmate was smaller than those with their soulmates.

Jared was part of the smaller percentage. He worked as a barista in New York City. It was one of the most populated cities in the country, a popular state for business meetings and tourists and _still_ there was never a spark between him and anyone else that came into the store. Jensen dreaded the idea that his soulmate _had_ come in sometime and they’d missed each other, and now his alpha would never return. He was 30-years-old and if he hadn’t found his other half by now, chances were that he never would.

Jared was destined to be alone forever, with only a long string of meaningless hookups to fill his mate-less nights.

Jared had pretty much given up hope and now his life was a routine of work-home-sleep-work every day. He didn’t earn a whole lot of tips with his sunny attitude, either. But Jared just couldn’t find it in himself to care even a little bit.

It was the usual boring Tuesday when Jared’s entire world changed.

The New Yorkers came in for their coffee and left the store just as quickly without giving Jensen any acknowledgement beyond dropping a few extra nickels in the tips jar. Jared was about to take his break, actually, when Danneel got a call from her mate and had to take it. Jared understood; Danneel was pregnant and her mate was constantly concerned. It was a bitch-slap every time he thought about their happy relationship.

Jared had barely finished tucking away the last 20 dollar bill when the next customer stepped up. “Hello, welcome to Happy Beans, my name is Jared how can I help y–,” He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he finally looked up into the eyes of his current patron. It was like getting punched in the stomach with a brick wall and then hauled to his feet by a cloud. “Oh my god.”

The alpha’s eyes were just as shocked. “Holy fuck. You’re my–,”

“I am,” Jared said. “I am your mate. Oh my god, I have a mate.”

The alpha’s lip curled into a smile. “Why do you sound surprised? Did you think you were alone?”  
“I’m almost 31,” Jared said. “Of course I did.”

“I’m Jensen,” The alpha said. “And I really need to fuck you, right the fuck now.”

“Forward,” Jared replied. “I like it.”  
The alpha’s eyes flashed. “I’m not a patient man. One way or another, 'mega.” Jared's instincts told him to drop to his knees and show his neck, but the logical side reminded him that there was a line of customers behind Jensen and they would get a show if they stayed out here any longer. 

“Danneel, I’m taking a break,” Jared mumbled. “I’m just gonna–,”

The alpha looked ready to climb over the counter and take Jared right there, so he grabbed Jensen and dragged him to the backroom without knowing if Danneel was there to cover him. He met his mate, so he could bail on responsibilities and get fucked in the break room if he wanted to. And he _needed_ it. His ass was becoming wet from the proximity to his mate and his body thrummed with energy. Jensen looked just as eager, the bulge of a wonderfully large cock in his jeans and his eyes watching Jared hungrily. “I’m two seconds away from tearing those pants off, omega.”  
Jared was peeling off his clothes before Jensen was done with his sentence and Jensen stroked his ass greedily. “God, you were worth the wait.”

“How old are you?”

“34,” Jensen replied. “Too old?”  
“Perfect,” Jared said.

“Good.” Jensen slammed Jared against the wall and attacked his mouth. “Because I’m taking you either way. I wanted to fuck you in front of all those people out there. It took all my self control to wait until we were here. I can smell you dripping for me, omega, I can _feel_ how much you want me.”  
“I want you,” Jared breathed. “Hurry!” His ass was begging for his alpha to fill it and slick was dripping down his leg. Jensen growled and bit down hard on Jared’s neck. Jared moaned and bucked his hips into Jensen. The alpha was shucking his jeans and revealed a very proportional dick with a good sized knot at the end. Jared wanted it inside him. He turned so his hands were against the wall and his ass was offered up to Jensen.

“Someday I’m gonna take my time with you,” Jensen growled, shoving two fingers in Jared’s ass and making the omega moan. “I’m gonna finger you open nice and slow, maybe eat you out first. I’m going to push in slowly and play with you all over until you can’t even breathe.” Jensen rolled Jared’s nipples in his fingers and the omega squealed. “I think I’ll have to experiment with _these_ a little more.”

“Can’t it wait?” Jared groaned. “I need y–,”

“You’ll get me,” Jensen promised. He lined his cock up with Jared’s ass, removed his fingers and slammed in with one thrust. Jared screamed. The people out front could probably hear him, but this was their mating sex. Jared didn’t care if all of New York heard Jensen fucking him. Jensen pumped his hips in and out, the huge alpha cock filling Jared in a way that no other alpha could. “Good, omega?”  
“Yes, yes, _yes_!” Jared cried. “Alpha, _more_!”

Jensen’s hips snapped forward and his balls rubbed against Jared’s ass. “Your greedy little hole is begging for it,” He purred. “God you’re amazing, Jared. Oh Jared, _oh_!”

Jared’s legs were trembling with the effort to support himself and Jensen must have noticed, because one hand wrapped around his waist to keep him stabilized.  “Take it, baby, take it!”

“I want it,” Jared begged. “I want your knot!”

Jensen’s dick bumped against Jared’s prostate in a delicious way and when the alpha wrapped a hand around Jared’s dick to jack him off, he came almost immediately. Jared moaned and felt Jensen’s knot swelling. His thrusts slowed until he was firmly inside Jared with his knot keeping them together. Jensen’s come pumped into Jared and his cock was firmly planted on Jared’s prostate. Every time Jensen grinded his hips he put more pressure on the pleasurable spot and Jared’s dick ached to get hard again.

“Jesus, Jensen,” Jared moaned. “God.”  
“Was that good for you, baby?”  
Jared nodded weakly. Jensen licked across his claiming mark and over Jared’s neck, sprinkling little kisses and nuzzling the soft skin. Jared’s neck was an erogenous zone and his body was starting to react. “I can’t go again, Jensen.”  
“You’ll be surprised,” Jensen said. “I heard first matings can last for hours.”

Jared’s head thumbed against the wall. “I’d really rather we got into a more comfortable position first.”  
“Come back to my place,” Jensen offered. “And don’t ever leave.”  
Jared twisted his head awkwardly to smile sleepily. “With pleasure.”

(you can now submit prompts here or to my [tumblr)](irrational-erratic-love.tumblr.com)


End file.
